Antes del Amor
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Lo que pasó antes de que Draco y Hermione se hicieran novios, lo que pasó antes de que Ron le confesara a Hermione su amor, lo que hizo Astoria cuando Draco rompió con ella, todo eso y más en esta precuela de "Amor secretamente correcto" YAY PRECUELAS (/.o.)


—Qué sueño..—Murmuró Hermione mientras se levantaba de su cama, estaba en la Sala Común de los Premio Anual, con nadie menos que Draco Malfoy, su mayor enemigo. Ya simplemente ella lo ignoraba y seguía con sus cosas.

La chica continuó a tientas a través del largo pasillo, hasta que llegó a la escalera. Sin embargo, tropezó con uno de los numerosos jarrones del Slytherin, haciendo el habitual sonido del quiebre, Hermione se encogió por el ruido y el inminente regaño del rubio.

—¡Maldición, Granger!¡Son las cinco y media de la madrugada!¿Qué mierdas haces despierta a estas horas?—Gritó desde su cuarto, Hermione hizo lo posible por ignorarlo y entró al baño de la sala, porque el de su habitación se había congestionado -obra de cierto rubio obsesionado con pociones.

—Estúpido niño consentido..—Murmuraba mientras se quitaba el pijama. Pasó a la ducha y el agua tibia entró en contacto con su piel, que se erizó ligeramente. Se enjabonó el cuerpo y se masajeó el cabello con su shampoo de jazmín. Salió y mientras se secaba con total calma, una figura entró de improvisto en el baño y pasó como si nada hasta tomar una toalla—¿Malfoy?

—Hola, Granger—El rubio caminó hasta tomar un cepillo de dientes y untarlo con dentífrico—Espera ¿Granger? Merlín, mejor salgo de esta sala—Dijo mientras Hermione se quedaba con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y un gran sonrojo—Aunque no puedo negar que está muy bien dotada—Rió para sí mismo.

—Oh mierda.

...

Hermione bajó a desayunar, esperando más nunca encontrarse nuevo con el -idiota, imbécil, manipulador-Malfoy. A esa hora nunca aparece nadie, y es precisamente por eso que a ella le gusta; no tiene a sus amigos, que siempre la molestan con sus problemas sin Voldemort -Profesor Slughorn, tareas, Hagrid, Ginny, Filch, "Lav-Lav"-, ni a Ginny, que la trauma con sus encuentros, los cuales matarían a Ronald, a los gemelos Weasley-porque los dos están vivos- y a sus padres de un infarto. ¡JA! Si Hermione consiguiera un galeón por cada idiotez que dicen sus amigos, sería más rica que todos los Malfoy juntos.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger—La saludó McGonnagall pasando por su asiento—¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano?

—Estudio.

—Oh, que tenga un felíz día.

—Gracias...supongo...—Se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor hacia la biblioteca, su único lugar de paz, donde podía estar sola y calmada...donde estaba—¿Malfoy?

—Hola, Granger. ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó con su habitual sonrisa ladina.

—Cállate...sólo vengo a estudiar pociones, odio pociones..—Se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver que le estaba revelando cosas que no debería...a su peor enemigo.

—¡Qué bueno!¡Yo venía a estudiar precisamente lo mismo! Ven, yo te ayudo con pociones y tú a mí con los animales raros.

—¿Quién en nombre de Merlín eres y qué has hecho con Malfoy?

—Granger, hija de muggles, tú sabes que dejé de ser...¿cómo decirlo?

—Un cretino.

—Sí eso, bueno, he dejado eso atrás. Aunque no puedo negar que no soporto que te despiertes a las cinco y media de la madrugada, pero eso no tiene nada que ver...digamos que son costumbres.

—¿Para qué me dices eso?

—Para que tengas el honor de ayudarme.

—Bueno, sólo lo hago porque no entiendo pociones.

—Claro, aunque debes considerar que no soy mal compañero de sala—Comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione y abría el libro de pociones—¿Qué no entiendes, Granger?

—Bueno ¿Por qué aquí se necesitan tres cucharadas de polvo de doxy y no funciona?

—¿Qué tipo de medida usas?

—Una normal.

—Ese es el problema, la medida necesaria es menos que eso, por eso es que al cara-rajada le sirve—Hermione frunció el ceño al recordar ese maldito libro de Snape—¿Qué sucede?

—No importa... Dime ¿Qué no entiendes?

—¿Dónde mierdas está un animal que parece un gato?

—Aquí, se llaman kneazels—Señaló la página.

—Ah, eso explica muchas cosas...malditos gatos...

—Deberíamos estudiar juntos mucho más seguido.

—Claro...¿Por qué no...?—Fue interrumpido por un estremecedor grito.

—¡HERMIONE!¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE MORTÍFAGO!?

—Es un ex-mortífago...

—¡NO ME INTERESA!¡HARRY, HARRY, VEN A VER!

—Ronald, sólo me está ayudando con pociones, materia la cual, he casi reprobado por culpa de Harry.

—Oh.

—Ahora, lárgate antes de que te mande un _Crucio_.

—Claro, claro...te estaré vigilando, Malfoy.

—Cálmate, esto es sólo profesional.

—Exacto, nunca intercambiaría saliva con una hija de muggles...

—...eso sería asqueroso.

...

—¡A evaluar sus pociones!—Anunció el profesor Slughorn mientras se levantaba de su asiento—Vamos a ver..., disculpe, señorita Greengass, pero esa no es una poción de crece-pelo, cinco puntos... ¡Bravo, bravo, señor Potter! Usted nunca me decepciona, aunque debo decir que le puso demasiadas plumas de diricawl, le daré un nueve... muy interesante, señor Malfoy. Supongo que las pociones están la sangre, diez puntos... ¿Qué tiene para hoy señorita Granger?¡Una poción crece dientes! Muy interesante y de mucha complejidad, me alegro de que haya aprendido cuánto polvo de doxy debe agregársele. Diez puntos—Felicitó mientras Hermione se giraba y sonreía al rubio.

—Gracias—Gesticuló con la boca.

—No hay de qué. Saqué diez en los animales—Contestó de la misma forma, la castaña rió y se acomodó nuevamente hacia el frente. Draco sólo dio una sonrisa y pensó en lo linda que podía ser cuando quería.

...

—¿Hermione por qué ahora hablas tanto con Malfoy? Hace casi cuatro meses que estudias con él...—Preguntó Ron durante el desayuno—Tshú shabez que moz cal nam—Habló mientras masticaba un trozo de tostadas con mermelada.

—Yo sé que les cae mal, pero no es mala persona...

—¡Claro que lo es!—Intervino Harry, ella sólo pensaba en lo chocantes que pueden ser a veces—¡Es un mortífago!

—¡Basta! ¿Me quedé esperándolos para desayunar y sólo me hacen preguntas? Se comportan como un par de niños a los que les quitaron sus juguetes y se ponen a llorar por no hacer nada ¡Maduren! Hay otra vida y no todo es una maldita cicatriz y estúpidos complejos sobre sus vidas, ustedes ni siquiera me preguntan qué pienso o qué me sucede. Par de idiotas—Soltó y se marchó a grandes zancadas dejando a todos en el Gran Comedor estupefactos y en un silencio sepulcral. Entró en la biblioteca y se sentó con furia en el primer asiento que vio, estaba sola hasta que llegó una figura rubia mostrando una sonrisa.

—Eso fue un espectáculo único, Granger. Nunca imaginé que vería a sabelotodo-Granger mandando al demonio a sus mejores amigos.

—No los mandé al demonio...

—Tal vez, pero les dijiste que maduraran, lo cual claramente es un insulto porque nunca lo harán.

—No puedo creerlo...

—¿Qué cosa?—Dijo él sentándose junto a ella.

—Que Draco Malfoy esté a mi lado felicitándome por haber llamado infantiles a mis mejores amigos—Contestó con ironía, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

—Eso es cierto, pero también debo mencionar que eres muy...interesante, Granger.

—¿Interesante?

—Sí, como un proyecto que sale bien pero hay que ver su desarrollo. Impredecible, podría decir—Hizo una pausa para ver si contestaba, pero al ver que ella no daba indicio de hablar, continuó—Por ejemplo, ese cabello tuyo, que parece como si te hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, tiene un adorable aroma a jazmines, así como una suavidad inimaginable, mientras que tus manos, están ligeramente rasposas por tanto escribir, pero de alguna u otra se sienten como la seda; otro punto que quiero tocar es tu extraña sonrisa, que parece una mueca, pero resulta que si estás con la persona adecuada, se convierte en una gran motivación para cualquiera.

—¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

—Granger, no lo pienso, esa es la realidad—Dijo mientras apartaba un mechón castaño de su rostro y lo posaba detrás de su oreja—Una muy agradable realidad.

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque me pareces imposiblemente hermosa—Hermione se sonrojó y simplemente se quedó totalmente quieta—Es más—Acercó su rostro al de ella y plantó un delicado beso en sus labios—Las gryffindors creen que estás llorando dentro de la habitación de las otras dos raras.

—No me importa...

—¿Qué te importa entonces?

—Estar contigo.

—¿Sabes algo extraño, Granger?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

...

—Bueno, Astoria, creo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos esto hasta aquí—Le dijo Draco a la Greengass.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué? Es otra chica ¿verdad?¡Te odio!

—Estoy rompiendo contigo. Porque creo que no eres la indicada. Sí, es otra chica. Gracias, yo no te odio—Contestó a todas sus preguntas sin inmutarse.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Lucius Malfoy!¡Me las vas a pagar!—Lloró mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

—Troglodita.

_Al día siguiente..._

—Pansy, Nott, Zabbini—Saludó a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en su puesto en el Gran Comedor, frente a toda la mesa Slytherin y percibiendo las miradas enviadas por cierta castaña que lo observaba cada cierto tiempo mientras conversaba con sus amigos.

—¡Draco te odio!¡Eres un hijo de puta!—Armó escándalo Astoria detrás de él. Draco sólo se giró sobre sí y habló.

—No...insultes...a mi madre. Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas una loca obsesiva—Blaise reventó en risas mientras que Theo asomaba una sonrisa distraída mientras ojeaba las páginas de su libro.

—¡Pero Draco!¡No entiendo por qué rompiste conmigo!¿¡Quién sería la estúpida que te engatuzó y te alejó de mi lado?!

—¿Te digo quién fue?—Preguntó Draco mientras todos hacían un gran silencio, esperando la respuesta—Una chica muy linda, con dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una nariz, dos orejas, un cerebro útil y una gran personalidad—Hermione quedó inmóvil ante lo que dijo su novio. Muchos rieron, otros callaron, el resto simplemente siguió en lo que hacía.

—Muérete, Draco.

_Al día siguiente del día siguiente..._

—Draco aún no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Astoria—Comentó Pansy mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo.

—Digamos que me sentía inspirado... ¡ay!—Se dobló de dolor cuando recibió una patada en la entrepierna y atrapaba otras con el resto de su cuerpo.

—Eso es para que aprendas...

—¡Lárgate Astoria!—Gritaron los amigos de Draco mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse del suelo—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, estoy bien...aunque no estoy seguro si tendré hijos...

_Al día siguiente del día siguiente del día siguiente.._

—Draco ¿sabes que Astoria comenta de que estás con Potter? También dice que estás con la hermana de la comadreja—Dijo Theodore cuando vio que el rubio pasaba a su lado.

—Sí, también dijo que te metiste con Lunática.

—Oh, y con otra, dicen que estabas en la cama de Hannah Abbott.

—Patrañas, todas esas son mentiras y ni siquiera se acerca.

—¿Nos puedes dar una pista a nosotros?

—Fácil, digamos que es Gryffindoriana y allí tienen su pista. Además, ¿qué mierdas haría con Potter...?¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo.

_Al final de todos los días siguientes..._

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, le pregunto, ¿cuánto extracto de flor de rosa se debe usar en la poción que estudiamos?

—Fácil, son 300 miligramos.

—¿Nos haría el favor de demostrarlo?

—Claro—Fue al estante y tomó el envase que decía el ingrediente, lo puso en la mezcla pero ésta empezó a burbujear—¿Pero qué demonios...? Alguien lo cambió...¡Todos cúbranse!—Gritó mientras Astoria entraba al mismo momento en el que ocurrió la explosión, terminando manchada con un espeso líquido verde vómito—Todo esto es tu culpa.

—Señor Malfoy, esa es una acusación muy grave...

—Lo sé, pero ¿cómo es posible que yo me equivocara?¡Eso es algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta de que observando detalladamente el envase -cosa que no hice antes- se puede descubrir la irregular caligrafía de ella, cabe mencionar, que se parece mucho a la de Weasley, un gran conjunto de garabatos irregulares.

—Eso es cierto... señorita Greengass, cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.

...

—No puedo creer que hizo todo eso, mi pobre dragón...—Murmuró Hermione sentada sobre el regazo del rubio.

—Pero lo hizo, y no creas que estoy felíz, sabelotodo.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, no tanto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si te vas a sentar sobre mí y me dirás cosas bonitas, me tratarás como merezco, sinceramente, puedo ir a pedirle a Astoria que me moleste más.

...

—Y el juego de Slytherin contra Gryffindor está empatado a ciento cuarenta puntos, señores...¡Y allí va Ginny Weasley...Oh rayos, por poco...Slytherin anota dos puntos!...¿Qué sucede con la snitch?¡Allí van Malfoy y Potter, cabeza a cabeza!¡Parece que Potter la va a tomar...la está rozando con los dedos...!¡Auch, eso debió doler! Un golpe de budgler nunca se recibe de buena forma... ¡Malfoy, el hurón albino que transformó Moody, la toma, y Slytherin gana el partido!—Draco bajó al suelo y desmontó la escoba, dirigió una mirada hacia las gradas de Gryffindor y enseguida se la devolvieron dos ojos castaños. Hermione agitaba los brazos para saludar a su novio y este lo hizo en respuesta.

—¿Estás saludando a Harry, Hermione?—Preguntó Ron al lado de su amiga.

—Eh...sí, a Harry; mira ¿ves? Me la está devolviendo—Señaló al ojiverde que, en serio creía que lo consolaban a él.

—Pfffff, qué tonto es Malfoy, piensa que lo estás felicitando—Se burló, ella le mandó una mirada asesina y el pelirrojo calló.

—Bueno, debo irme; se supone que tengo que estudiar para aritmancia—Hermione se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el castillo. Casi todos iban un rato después, así que no había riesgo de que la arrollaran. Entró en la Sala Común y enseguida fue atrapada por un par de labios que la acorralaron contra una pared—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Sabías que Harry creía que lo saludaba a él?

—Sí, lo sabía. Potter es un imbécil.

—Te amo...

—Yo también te amo...—La volvió a besar pero lo cortó rápidamente—Espera, debo cambiarme de ropa.

—Claro—A los minutos ella subió y lo vio perfectamente vestido.

—Así estoy mejor ¿No crees, ratona?—La abrazó y comenzó su juego nuevamente.

—¿Sabes que está tarde, no?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes que tenemos que bajar, no?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes que tenemos que estudiar aritmancia, no?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sabes que te amo?

—Claro.

—¿Hermione?—Llamó otra persona.

—Es Ron—Soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Y?

—Debemos parar.

—No me interesa—La volvió a besar, más furiosamente.

—¿Hermione?—Llamó por segunda vez—¿Vas a cenar?

—Hurón...Ron...—Masculló—Después seguimos.

...

ASH QUE BESHO

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada


End file.
